


dead man called out (for his love to flee)

by amazingjemma, TheForestAndTheBadger



Series: Are you coming to the tree? [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, mention of needles, no mention of actual relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForestAndTheBadger/pseuds/TheForestAndTheBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma wakes up after the mission went wrong and finds out that the part of her isn't here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead man called out (for his love to flee)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to lovely Sara who helped me to beta this fic and agreed to be my co-author! There might be a third part, although it depends. Kudos and comments are more than appreciated xoxo

Jemma knew something was wrong the moment she gained consciousness. She felt weak, numb, and emptier than she had thought possible. She felt as if she wasn't a whole, functioning body.

With a gasp she opened her eyes open wide and with scrabbling fingers, felt an oxygen mask over her mouth. With no hesitation, she detached it and stood up, still shaking.

She was in the lab. The old, big lab where she and Fitz shared something that connected them - science and privacy. Now this lab was empty, cold, dark, and lonely.

With shaking legs Jemma turned around and her eyes darted to the closed door; the voices behind it were all male, and she couldn't recognize any of them.  She saw a  small metal table, with a terrifying array of  medical tools and syringes on it, and she shivered at the thought of what they may have been used for. She found a syringe, filled with some strange liquid, and holding it tight, moved closer to the door.

"... she deserves to know."

"She'll pissed."

"No. She will be more than just pissed. She will hate you, that's for sure, but as she still deserves to know that. Or are you still fond of secrets, Director?"

The door opened and the three men stopped talking, turning their heads to take in the sight of  the  girl in front of them. To their eyes, Jemma looked like a crazy patient from an asylum. Messy hair, bitten to blood lips, torn clothes. Andrew reacted first. He reached for Jemma but suddenly was stopped when Simmons gasped and put the hand with a syringe cautiously.

"Jemma? Its okay." Said Hunter, as the woman's eyes met Hunter's ones. "Hey, its okay. You are safe."

She wasn't.

"Where is Fitz?"

She wouldn’t safe until she saw him, alive.

The three men  exchanged glances and this time, Coulson took everything under his control.

"What do you remember, Jemma?"

She felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears, so she shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on his question.

"We were... in that HYDRA fight club. Tried to get Hunter and May out of there, because there was a threat... we went there, and there was shooting and then... and then the explosion."

At the end of the sentence Jemma's voice broke and then she focused her eyes on Coulson.

"Where is Fitz?" she asked again, insistently.

"Jemma, you have to rest, c’mon."

Andrew took a step forward, towards Jemma and touched her shoulder,, an innocent mistake which set off a storm. At his touch,  Jemma suddenly was filled with what felt like infinite anger, and she shoved Garner towards the table with all her strength, screaming like a mad woman. Hunter's reaction was quick. When Jemma moved to Coulson, he grabbed her from behind, with one arm around her waist,, physically lifting her off the floor and with his other hand, immobilized her wrist in which she still clutched the syringe, to keep her from stabbing anyone.

"No! Let me go!" She furiously kicked at his shins, and struggled to get free of his grasp, even as a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that this was Hunter, her friend, not her enemy.

"I will, if you calm down and stop kicking me, okay? I promise, Jemma, I will let you go, just stop fighting."

A few seconds and several deep breaths later, Jemma was able to calm down enough that Hunter let her go, staying behind her back, just in case.

"Where is he? Where is Fitz?" She won't stop asking; she can’t give up.

Coulson took a deep breath and moved closer to Jemma, and she feels her anger bloom once more. This man knows what she is asking for, but...what? Does he think she isn’t ready to hear what he has to say? Doesn't he know how much she has already been through, what she has survived?

"We have lost communications with our people. Many of them were killed.  Some disappeared.  Others were captured. We couldn't save everyone, Jemma, even though we tried our best. We had to leave very quickly, after the explosion. We didn't have time-"

"What are you talking about?" Jemma's voice weaker than before. She already knew what Coulson meant, but she wanted him to say the words himself.

"Fitz was captured by Hydra." Coulson said softly.

With a shriek Jemma rushed to him and grabbed his shirt, trying to fling him to the ground. Hunter, who was too shocked, couldn't do anything but try to stick Simmons from Coulson.

"NO! Let me go!!"

She looked small and almost frail, but after struggling to hold her back, Lance knew she was anything but weak. With a grunt he let her go as she slammed him in the stomach with her elbow and rushed back to Coulson.

"You promised! You promised you would keep him safe no matter what! And I trusted you! You fucking liar!"

Grabbing a heavy folder off the table, Jemma swung, but the blow never came. She hissed and felt ten pounds lighter, recognizing the prick of a needle and the numbing flood of sedative entering her system. The folder fell from her hands, papers scattering across the floor as the scientist staggered and grabbed the table to keep herself from falling. Hunter, who was standing behind her rushed to the agent and caught her, kneeling on the floor,  resting her head on his knees.

"You promised me!" Jemma sobbed and tried to sit up but Hunter prevented her from it, gently patting her messed hair. "You promised you would keep him safe for me and you... you lied..."

Tears were streaming down Jemma's cheeks and Hunter could feel his heart tighten. Glancing at Coulson and Garner he shooed them away, before  looking down at a stilled Simmons.

"I will get him back, English. I know it's hard for you to believe, but I will do that at any costs.  That HYDRA bastard will pay for everything."

Jemma's lips were trembling but Lance knew what she wanted to say. Taking her by the hand, he nodded his head and smiled sadly.

"I know. He lied. But I don't. I will get him outta there."

**Jemma didn't know why, but she trusted him. She saw determination in his eyes before she saw the darkness.**


End file.
